


Weakness

by DragontheDragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Might be AU, Might be canon, Other, depending on who you think Rey's parents are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragontheDragon/pseuds/DragontheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so much careful planning, so much anticipation to prove that he would be the one to achieve his destiny, of course he would get stuck babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time reading Rey Solo theories, and I have a HUGE thing for sibling relationships, so here you go.

Ben looked down at his sister,her brown hair done up in buns she'd guided him through the process of once, annoyed at his impatience and lack of skill when it came to handling hair. Really though, he was just bad at handling her. How was he expected to know what to with a tiny five year old girl? She had too much energy and too much power, she was annoying and filthy and constantly getting in the way when he was trying to do things- his list of complaints about her could go on and on, if he spent a decent amount of time around her he was sure that it would only grow. 

He wrinkled his nose a little as she watched the Falcon speed out of sight. Of all the things in the galaxy that could have gotten in the way of his plans, of course it would be her- hazel eyes so big and looking up at him so expectantly. He wasn't a babysitter! He didn't have the experience nor desire to care to the whims of a child, why did his parents have to leave her with him?

Attempting, and very much failing to hold back his annoyance, Ben lead his sister inside the temple. His Uncle should be the one saddled with caring for her. Uncle Luke loved kids, loved Rey, and would drop dead if it was for their parents. Sure, he was busy, sure they didn't want to dump her on him at the last minute- but there wouldn't be much for him to do soon. So soon, they'd stop calling him Ben and start treating him as more than a convenient babysitter.

She asked him a question about why they were leaving in such a hurry, but he ignored it, focused on getting her to a room and leaving her there to her own devices so he could get on with his plans.... plans that she couldn't be a part of. He sighed. Why was he still so weak? Rey meant nothing to him, he would prove that. He would show Snoke that his family ties weren't enough to hinder him from his destiny, not by a long shot, he would be greater, better... stronger than his grandfather had ever been!

\--

Screaming came from every direction, piercing through the darkness of the night. Rain fell, heavy, washing away blood by the gallons.

A midst the bodies of children littering the ground, his sister was trembling, tears rising up. She was trying so hard not to make any noise, holding her breath, hoping that she wouldn't be next. From behind his mask, Kylo Ren considered her, with her big hazel eyes and her bloodstained clothes. He remembered the day she was born- it hadn't been so long ago that he could have possibly forgotten. 

She'd been so tiny and pink, her eyes blue then, every inch of her wrinkly and new. Even then he hadn't know quite what to make of her, so small and fragile, but with a strength about her that was so undeniably their mother. 

His saber lit up the darkness with a wavering red glow. He could sense her fear, could practically feel her little heart beating out of her chest. He was the one causing that fear...no, that terror in his baby sister's eyes. It had to be done- she was his weakness, and she had to be eradicated. It would prove that he was strong, that his family meant nothing to him-

but this was the kid that despite how completely foreign she was to him, he had sworn to himself he'd protect. It was instinctual, a feeling in his gut that made him rather die than kill Rey. Fumbling, he switched his lightsaber off and stepped closer to her, hand extended. If he didn't kill her, someone else would. She couldn't be alive, but he couldn't let her die- what was he supposed to do?

He'd send her away. Somewhere remote, where they wouldn't find her and where she would be out of his way for good. If he wiped her memories, she'd never have a reason to leave. She wouldn't remember him, or their parents, or this place, but maybe that was for the best. Her older brother was going to have to make a lot more sacrifices to finish what their grandfather had started. She could not get in the way of that simply because he was too sentimental- this was the best way. 

It was all too easy to wipe her mind and put her to sleep, and even easier to hand the sleeping girl off. He gave the command, and she was gone, off to the desert planet of Jakku. He wondered briefly, if he would ever see her again. He hoped not.


End file.
